Holy Knight
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Fui designada por Deus, para combatê-los... Mas essa vida já me cansa... HIATUS


Holly Knight

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Capítulo 1

"_Dark hair. __Light Green eyes. Rubi lips. __Skin white, so soft." – Essa, sou eu._

Chris-ti-la. That's my name. – respondi, olhando no espelho, enquanto falava ao telefone.

"_De quê me adianta ser assim, ter os cabelos lisos, pretos e brilhantes, a pele perfeita, e o corpo maravilhoso...? Se um dia... isso tudo vai acabar? Por quê? Porquê eu?"_

_- Por favor, digite sua senha. – _a voz gravada respondeu.

Digitei minha senha. Aguardei. A musiquinha tocando no fundo.

- Boa noite. Senhorita Christila? Para efetuarmos o saque, precisamos saber qual o motivo para tanto?

- Porque preciso fazer este saque. Não há um motivo específico.

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas precisamos que...

- Eu já disse... qual o problema de fazer este saque para mim? Porquê raios então, eu paguei durante todos estes anos, uma taxa, para que vocês mantivessem esse dinheiro na minha conta?

- Senhorita...

- NÃO me chame de SENHORITA. Eu quero este saque feito em 12 horas, ou então, vou recorrer à Justiça. E não duvide de mim... tenho poderes suficientes para processar o banco de vocês.

- Sim, senhora. Vou fazer esse saque agora mesmo. Qual o valor, por favor?

- A conta inteira. Quero sacar todo o dinheiro.

- Ok, muito bem. Como o valor é muito alto, pode ser que a transação demore algumas horas. Por favor, às 23h, vá à agência mais próxima, para que nosso gerente a atenda e lhe entregue o valor sacado.

- Obrigada.

"_Enfim..."_

-x-X-x-

No horário em que a mulher do banco me indicou, eu entrei na agência mais próxima à minha casa. Ou melhor... meu apartamento. Subi correndo os três degraus que levavam à porta detectora de metais. Pousei a mão enluvada sobre o vidro da porta e a girei, entrando na agência.

- Boa noite, senhorita. No que posso ajudá-la?

- Vim retirar o dinheiro do meu saque. Aqui está o número de protocolo. Falei hoje no início da noite com a atendente. Ela me pediu para vir até a agência mais próxima.

- Claro, senhorita. Seu nome é?

- Christila Haag Meinerz.

- Só um instante, por favor.

O gerente saiu por uma porta lateral, entalhada em madeira antiga. Fiquei ao balcão, de carvalho, aguardando. Isso é o que era bom em morar em Genebra... os bancos ficavam abertos até mesmo durante a noite. Não importava a hora, se você precisasse de um banco, com certeza, eles estariam abertos. Pena que eu teria de partir dali.

- Pronto, senhorita. Aqui está o seu dinheiro. Se me permite perguntar, porquê está sacando todo o dinheiro da conta?

- Motivos próprios. Apenas isso. _" Se eu disser que vou me mudar, e sair da cidade, com certeza irão desconfiar de mim. Ah, se soubessem o quanto já tive de fazer isso."_

Quando estava saindo da agência, senti o celular vibrar no bolso do casaco. Passei a valise para a mão esquerda e peguei o aparelho no bolso. Na telinha do flip, o número identificado.

- _Já sacou o dinheiro?_

_- _Já, Milo. Estou saindo da agência.

_- Ok. Amanhã, seu vôo está marcado para as 6h. Não se atrase. Uma Mercedes vai pegar você no te encontro no aeroporto. E não se preocupe quanto ao apartamento, porque já estamos providenciando a venda do imóvel. Em Berlim você já tem um apartamento provid.... - _Assim que saí da agência senti um arrepio. Um arrepio característico, que eu já conhecia há muito tempo...

_-_ Milo! Depois eu te ligo!

- _O que foi? Você sentiu algum deles?_

_- _Senti. Depois te ligo! "_Droga! Estou sem nada aqui... não trouxe nenhuma arma!"_

_- Ok._

Agucei os ouvidos e o olhar. Bati o flip do celular e o guardei de volta ao bolso. Meus pêlos estavam eriçados. Segurei com mais firmeza a valise em minha mão esquerda e comecei a caminhar, a passos largos, firmes e rápidos. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Segundo Milo, já era para ter acabado a minha _tarefa_ na Suíça. Porquê raios agora, _esse?_

As ruas de Genebra normalmente eram escuras, estreitas, irregulares, já que muitas eram medievais... Eu não podia evitar passar por ao menos algumas delas até chegar às que eram mais movimentadas...

Mesmo que eu não fosse a presa, não poderia simplesmente andar desprotegida como eu estava naquele momento, nas ruas mais estreitas. Por sorte, eu sabia me defender e sabia muito bem como _exterminá-los_ sem precisar de uma arma. Ou quase... podia _deixá-los_ fracos o suficiente para que eu tivesse tempo suficiente para conseguir uma arma...

_Eles_ não viriam atrás de mim, embora um ou outro poderia fazer isso. Eu precisava ficar atenta para caso _esse_ viesse até mim, e me atacasse... mas não foi isso o que aconteceu... eu senti que um _deles _estava mesmo por perto... Percebi então, que _ele_ não vinha mesmo atrás de mim, porém estava, de fato, próximo... _ele_ estava ali, andando naquele parque, como se não quisesse nada, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa, _ele_ queria..._ ele_ pretendia... embora pudesse _senti-los_, não poderia saber o que exatamente _eles_ queriam... às vezes, queriam se divertir mesmo às custas de alguém inocente, outras vezes, queriam molestar as pessoas, prejudicá-las... em geral, sempre pretendiam algum mal...

Me preparei para fazer o que eu devia fazer... Me concentrei para bloquear minha mente e espírito, e avancei em sua direção. _O Maldito_ era alto, parecia ser magro, então não deveria me dar muito trabalho. Andava calmamente na direção de um edifício escurecido pelo tempo, com portas de madeira que pareciam ser pesadas, janelas de vidros esbranquiçados, com balaustradas nos peitoris e adornos de flores e folhas ao redor da moldura das janelas... _ele_ parou um pouco à frente da porta de entrada, olhou ao redor, enquanto a abria, e entrou, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Entrei sorrateiramente no prédio. Sei que seria mais perigoso. Se houvesse mais _deles_, com certeza, eu correria um risco muito grande. Mas era meu dever acabar com _todos eles_ antes de partir. Não importa o que acontecesse...

- _Então? O que traz você aqui?_

_- Vim atrás do dinheiro que você me prometeu, caso eu conseguisse cumprir minha missão._

_- E você conseguiu?_

_- A garota se utiliza de todos ao seu redor para conseguir o que quer... - _ele abaixou a cabeça, com as mãos nos bolsos. – _Coitada... nem imagina o que virá pela frente..._

Eu ouvia tudo escondida, próxima à porta da sala praticamente vazia onde eles estavam, exceto por uma poltrona, uma mesinha baixa e os próprios. Aquele lugar estava cheio de pó. Era um prédio velho, e havia sido abandonado há muito...

Olhei ao redor, procurando vantagens em uma luta. Vi uma porta um pouco mais adiante. De onde eu estava, pude ver que era uma cozinha... fui até lá, com cuidado para não chamar a atenção _dos dois_... eu teria de acabar com _os dois_ de uma vez só...

- _O Mestre irá me pagar quanto por minha missão?_

_- O suficiente... apenas o suficiente..._

_- O suficiente não é o bastante..._

_- Você está tentando me extorquir?Parece que você não tem noção de com quem está falando, fedelho..._

_- Perdão Mestre..._

_- Vou deixar essa valise aqui, ao lado da lareira... nela há o dinheiro suficiente por sua missão..._

_- Mestre...?_

Entrei no cômodo, e vasculhei pelos armários e gavetas, silenciosamente. Anos após o início dessa minha caçada, eu já havia aprendido a revirar as coisas sem ao menos emitir um ruído que fosse... Acho que após ter passado por uns breves momentos de azar, finalmente, comecei a ter mais sorte... encontrei algumas facas dentro de uma gaveta. Eram velhas, talvez fossem de estanho... ou prata... peguei algumas, e as coloquei distribuídas pelas minhas roupas... duas dentro da bota, uma de cada lado de cada par, duas dentro do cós da calça, nas costas, uma em cada lateral do cinto, e fiquei com mais duas em cada mão. Deixei a valise sobre a mesa que havia no centro da cozinha. Como eu não sentia mais a presença de nenhum _outro_, não haveria problemas... me encaminhei para a sala...

Quando me aproximei, notei que um _deles_, o que estava sentado quando entrei na cozinha, e que parecia ser o mais velho, havia desaparecido. O outro, o magrinho, estava sentado onde o outro estivera, contando o dinheiro que havia dentro de uma valise. Avancei, sem fazer menção de não _deixa-lo_ me ouvir.

- Quem está aí? – _ele_ se levantou, alarmado, derrubando a valise no chão.

Avancei, andando calmamente, de olhos fechados, com as duas facas nas mãos, prontas para o ataque. A franja caía sobre meu rosto, e no escuro, _ele_ não podia ver minha face direito.

- Eu estou aqui... – respondi – Aquela que vai te exterminar, e mandar você de volta para o Inferno...

- Hum? Uma reles humana vai me exterminar? HUHIAHAAHEIHAIEHIUHAUIEH – _ele _perguntou, rindo, quando reconheceu na minha voz que eu era _"apenas"_ uma humana.

Sorri de canto.

- E quem disse que eu sou uma mera humana? – deixei que a lua que entrava pela janela nesse momento, tocasse minha pele, meu rosto, abrindo os olhos e permitindo que ao menos metade do meu rosto aparecesse sob a franja.

Eu possuía uma fama enorme entre _eles_. Com certeza, _alguns_ que já haviam me visto, durante o dia, e não ousaram atravessar meu caminho, já haviam me descrito para _os outros_. Além disso, eu possuía algo no meu olhar, que me identificava como aquilo que _eu era... realmente_... e através disso _ele_ deve ter me identificado, pois a minha _"marca"_ estava sob a blusa e o casaco.

- V-você... O q-que quer...? O que quer de mim?

- Ora, ora... acho que você deveria saber, se já sabe quem eu sou... não é...?

Avancei correndo agora em _sua_ direção, estendi as facas à frente, e saltei sobre o _"rapaz"_. Por mais que _ele_ fosse magro, percebi então, que era forte e resistente e mesmo o espanto _dele_ ao me reconhecer não _o_ impediu de esquivar-se de ao menos um dos golpes. A outra lâmina penetrou em sua carne, enterrando-se naquele corpo imaterial. _Imaterial_, porque normalmente _eles_ não usavam essas formas, apenas quando saíam de noite, vagando pelas ruas... era a verdadeira forma _deles_, mas não costumavam usa-las... ao contrário...

Rodopiei no ar, caindo pouco atrás _dele_, meio agachada. Passei as mãos pelas laterais do cinto e saquei mais duas facas. _O rapaz_ contorcia-se de dor, com a mão sobre o ombro ferido, virou-se para mim. Agora sim _ele_ me parecia estar revelando-se melhor.

- Se acha que somente uma faquinha vai me matar, está enganada...

- Não... eu não acho isso... mas com certeza, após eu ferir você no coração com mais faquinhas, você vai sucumbir...

- Humph... Você não devia brincar comigo, garota... – dessa vez, ele veio até mim. Correndo, rápido como um relâmpago, pronto para desferir um golpe usando o punho do ombro bom. Consegui me abaixar e escapar do alcance de seu punho, e com uma das pernas, passei uma rasteira nele, derrubando-o ao chão. Esperei-o se levantar.

- E quem é você para me alertar dessa forma?

- Hehe... você já deve ter percebido...

- Tem certeza que prefere lutar com uma Caçadora, _Oportunismo_?

A resposta veio rápida. Um chute certeiro voltado à direção do meu rosto. Por pouco não consigo me defender. Na verdade, mal o consegui. O chute atingiu meu antebraço, causando uma dor incrível, mas nada que não fosse suportável. Uma série de socos se seguiu, e eu consegui evita-los. As facas em minhas mãos estavam me atrapalhando... ou eu as enterrava _naquele Maldito_, ou então, teria de larga-las ao chão. Consegui me esquivar dos socos e em um momento em que _ele_ precisava recuperar a sua posição, para dar um passo à frente e então enterrar as duas facas em sua barriga. Afastei, para não lhe dar tempo para reagir.

Urrou de dor. Eu saquei mais duas facas, passando as mãos atrás, nas costas. Preferi não dar tempo para _ele_ se recuperar. Já devia passar da meia-noite e Milo havia dito que eu deveria estar no aeroporto a tempo de pegar o avião às 6 horas. Avancei correndo e saltando sobre _ele_, enterrei mais duas facas em seu corpo, atravessando seu pescoço, uma de cada lado. Para minha surpresa, _ele_ arrancou uma das facas que eu havia lhe enterrado e enterrou-a em meu ombro, enquanto tombava ao chão, levando-me junto.

Caí ao lado _dele_, batendo a cabeça. Por mais que estivesse ferido, _ele_ ainda teve forças para tentar me acertar mais uma vez com uma das facas que estavam em sua barriga. Antes que _ele_ pudesse me acertar, puxei uma das facas que estavam na bota e enterrei com o máximo de força que pude, em seu pescoço. Seria difícil, para não dizer praticamente impossível, perfurar as costelas que protegiam o coração, com uma daquelas faquinhas de cozinha. O sangue negro _dele_ escorria das lâminas, manchando a roupa.

Levantei-me, com um pouco de dificuldade, e fui até a cozinha, peguei a valise e saí dali. Precisava urgente tomar um banho, tirar aquele pó, o sangue, e limpar meus ferimentos. Me arranhara um pouco e além disso, havia um ou dois hematomas, fora a facada.

.o.O.o.

- Você está atrasada.

- Eu sei Milo.

- O que é isso no seu rosto?

- Nada...

- Você está com o rosto arranhado... O que foi? Mais um deles?

- É... aquele que eu encontrei enquanto falava com você no telefone...

- E como foi?

- Eu lutei com ele, oras...

- Isso eu vi... se machucou mais além disso?

- Um hematoma no antebraço esquerdo, alguns arranhões, uma facada no ombro direito...

- Christila...

- Milo, eu precisava fazer isso, não? É a minha missão... é para isso que fui designada, certo?

- Sim, mas...

- Eu sei... esse não estava na "lista", nós não esperávamos... mas eu precisava acabar com ele também, afinal...

- Tudo bem... eu entendo... Bom, deixe seu notebook ligado, agora durante o vôo... – ele disse enquanto embarcávamos. – Você vai receber as novas instruções para Berlim...

- Certo...

XxxxxxxxX

All right...

Isso... digam... vcs devem estar achando que eu sou louca, mesmo, né? Eu não termino as outras fics, resolvo reescrever uma delas, não dei continuidade a ela ainda, e já tenho mais outra fic nova... e agora resolvo criar maiiiiiis uma...???

Well... pois é... mas eu tive essa idéia, e agora, vamos ver no que é que dá...

Ainda não vou dizer para vocês sobre o que se trata a fic, embora talvez vcs já tenham entendido... ou mais ou menos...

Mas explicações ficarão para o prox. Cap. senão... não tem graça... eh surpresinha pra vcs...

Deixem reviews, por favor? ^.^

Bjos


End file.
